


You Look Healthy (Read: You Got Fat)

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (unintentional) stuffing, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby Kylo, fun stuff next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Kylo gained weight during his first semester at college - and it's a bit more than the freshman fifteen. Which makes going home for the holidays even more stressful than it already would have been.





	1. It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Written using a combination of a couple prompts from roundelet's chubby prompt generator!! highly recommend if you need something quick to get you writing something fast. 
> 
> Also, concerning Kylo's name, he goes by Ben at home and Hux uses it for him around the others. alone with Hux he uses Kylo. same deal as sye tbh lol.

Kylo didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until he let it out in one long hiss as the scale finally settled on a number. A number much higher than usual. 

He stepped off with a groan, cheeks on fire. He was aware that he’d put on weight during the offseason; it was obvious from the way his clothes clung to his rounded middle...from his pants needing to be buttoned below the heavy swell of his belly...the lovehandles that pooched out from the biting waistband of his briefs -

He’d promised himself that as soon as the season was over he would continue to work out at the campus weight room. It wasn’t too far a walk, and it wouldn’t be too difficult even if it started to snow. Needless to say, the comfort of a dorm room and Hux’s warm body against his beneath several layers of blankets was more enticing. That, and the take out Hux ordered all the time. And the ice cream he’d pick up at the campus cafe. Shit, and those pastries too -

Kylo smoothed his palms over his belly, biting his lower lip. Coming home for winter break was going to be awkward even if he hadn’t gained the freshman fifteen (and then some), he knew that. But the looks he’d gotten from the others when they first saw him made his cheeks flush more than they already were from dragging their luggage to the house.

_“Well, look at you!” Poe said, eyes widening as Kylo followed behind Hux. He was smiling, arms stretched out to either side to wrap around Rey and Finn. They dropped as he reached out and slapped Kylo on the arm. “You look good, man!”_

_Kylo was huffing, embarrassingly. He told himself it was from lugging the suitcases up the sloping drive and walkway, but he knew he was lying. He’d made the trip up the hill hundreds of times without any trouble._

_“Hey, Poe...and Finn...Rey.” He nodded to each of them, hoping he didn’t sound too out of breath. “You guys remember Hux, right?”_

_“Kinda.”_

_“Yeah, of course.”_

_“Uh-”_

_Hux glanced away from a photo he was grinning at on the wall. “Pleasure to be_ reintroduced _, as always.”_

_Rey reached out as well and laid a hand on Kylo’s shoulder, smiling. “Good to see you, Ben. You look...healthy….Mum’s going to be excited to see you!”_

_Kylo snorted. “Yeah, okay.” He wasn’t entirely sure which statement he was responding to - all three didn’t feel right._

_“Han’s coming back tomorrow, hopefully in time for opening presents. I’m sure he’s looking forward to seeing you too.”_

_“I’m sure he is,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair and frowning. “We’re uh, gonna go unpack upstairs if you guys give us a few minutes-”_

_“Mum’s in the other room, come say hi to her first!”_

_Kylo opened his mouth to reply but the light hand on his shoulder turned into a claw digging into the meat of his upper arm, dragging him away. His jaw snapped shut and he reflexively tried to pull out of her grip - was she paying enough attention to feel how soft his arm was now? Was the muscle beneath it too deep to feel?_

_“MUM, BEN’S HOME!”_

_Kylo groaned as they finally entered the living room. Rey released his arm and he crossed both over his chest; he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat when he realized how they were nearly able to rest on top of the swell of his belly. He uncrossed them immediately, instead opting to clench his fists at his sides as he attempted to suck in his stomach._

_Leia had stood up from where she sat and walked over, lips pressed into a tight smile. Kylo had looked down and away but a warm hand cupped his cheek and forced his chin up just enough to bring his attention back._

_“I’m glad you’re home, Ben,” she said as she let go of his cheek to wrap her arms around him._

_He closed his eyes and sighed as she squeezed him gently. “Hi Mommy,” he murmured, cringing at the endearment that always slipped out before he could catch himself. “You uh, you look good...relaxed. Guess Han’s been gone a while, huh?”_

_Leia huffed out a quick sound. “_ Thank you _, you look good as well. Very healthy, and you’ve got more color in your face, too.” She patted his cheek again; he could have sworn she pressed her fingertips in - to feel if it was as soft as it looked round?_

_She turned from him as he himself edged away, arms going to cross over his chest again._

_“I didn’t mean to ignore you, Armitage. You look good as well - how are your classes going at the university? Ben mentioned you’re thinking of studying engineering?”_

_Hux perked up from where he’d been behind Kylo. “Oh, yes. I’ll continue to study astronomy but some of the engineering classes have caught my eye as well-”_

_“I’m gonna go unpack,” Kylo rushed out. “Sorry to interrupt, I’ll...be upstairs. You guys, um...catch up.”_

_He managed to push past Rey before any of them could protest, and Finn and Poe had disappeared from around the front door, blessedly. The suitcases clunked obnoxiously as he dragged them up the stairs before they were unceremoniously deposited to the foot of the bed in his old room. He barely hesitated before making his way to the bathroom and locking the door behind him._

__And now here he was, seated on the closed lid of the toilet, face in his hands. Pants unbuttoned, belly pushing through and resting on his thighs. Cock getting hard when it damn well shouldn’t be.

“Kylo?” 

The gentle rapping on the door jerked his head up.

“Kylo, you in there?”

“I’m - yeah, I’m...give me a sec, I’m-” He stood up, hands fumbling with his pants button.

As soon as he’d put himself back into order he unlocked and opened the door before leaning against the frame. 

He cleared his throat. “Hey, uh...you catch up with my mom?”

“Yes, seeing as you ditched me and I was forced to make small talk _alone_. Why’d you rush out like that? Not that I don’t like Leia, but….” His eyes traveled down Kylo’s body. “Your fly is undone.”

Kylo swore before pulling the zipper up with more frustration than necessary. Clearing his throat again, he followed Hux as he made his way back to the small, cluttered room. 

“So...what’d my mom say?”

Hux shrugged before moving his suitcase onto the bed. “Nothing much, just asking how classes are and if you’re doing well. _Seeing as_ you weren’t there to answer the questions yourself,” he added. 

“I needed the bathroom. Emergency.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Your face is red...should I be concerned about sharing the bed with you tonight?”

“Jesus, Hux-”

“I’m just saying-”

“I’m fine, I just...dragging the suitcases up the hill was a pain in the ass. That’s all, just...overexertion. From the hill.”

Hux shrugged again. “Understandable, I suppose.”

“So what’s the shrug for?”

Another shrug. “Nothing. It _is_ a big hill.”

“You think I’m lying.”

_Shrug._

Kylo groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “Fine, I’m...I’m a bit anxious being here, okay?”

“Is that what upset your stomach-”

“No! No, I didn’t use the bathroom, fuck.” He sighed and sat on the bed, hunched over. “I was...checking my weight. With the scale.”

Hux’s brows were knitted when he moved to sit beside Kylo (who couldn’t help but notice how much less the bed dipped and creaked than when he had sat down). 

“And? I mean, we’ve talked about your weight before and you seemed alright. You told me you actually liked it.”

“Yeah, but that was just between us. My family wasn’t expecting me to come home like this. Did you hear them down there? _Healthy?_ That’s obviously code for-”

“For nothing. You’re fine, Kylo, and I’m sure they meant what they said. And I mean, yeah it’s awkward to come home a bit heavier than when you left-”

“A _bit?_ Hux, fifty pounds is a little more than a _bit-_ ”

“ _-but you’re fine._ Besides, you’re only here for a short time. If you’d like we can book a room at a hotel after tomorrow and visit every now and again over break. They might be family, but you’re not obligated to stay with them if you’re uncomfortable.”

Kylo sighed as Hux laid a hand over his and gently caressed him with his thumb. “Hux, I…”

Pounding footsteps up the stairs and down the hall cut him off, and within seconds Rey was leaning halfway into the room, grinning. She made a face as she took in the sights of the still-packed suitcases.

“Wow, if you guys wanted some _alone time_ you could have just said so. That, or you both just suck at unpacking.”

“Actually, he’s not feeling too well,” Hux said, hand still on Kylo’s. He gave it a squeeze.

“Aw, sorry Ben. If you’re feeling up to it, dinner is in five!” She turned to leave but whirled back. “Oh, and Han is back! Got off early so you’ll get so see him!” With that, she bounded off.

Kylo groaned, falling onto his back and covering his face again.

“Come on, it’ll be fine,” Hux said, patting Kylo on the belly before standing. “Change into a nice shirt. We can talk more after we eat.”

***

The shirt was snug on him. He shifted where he sat, one hand moving to tug at the hem while the other poked at the food on his plate. Even though he had planned on eating only one helping, he couldn’t bring himself to be rude and refuse after Rey excitedly chimed in about helping Leia make everything from scratch (“We helped too!” Poe and Finn interjected). It was with restrained panic that he accepted the offered second plateful.

“What about you, Ben? How did sports go this past season?” 

He flinched, blinking as he refocused on the present. Han was watching him expectedly, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel as though his eyes kept flitting back to where the buttons of his shirt were gaping the slightest bit. And not because of a muscular, wide chest - the reason the shirt used to be a bit tight on him. 

“They were fine. Difficult.”

“Difficult? Thought sports were always easy for you.”

Kylo felt a muscle somewhere on his face twitch. “Difficult, as in, the opposing teams were good. Why would you assume it was _me_ having trouble?”

Hux cleared his throat. “The season _was_ pretty difficult this year - I didn’t even participate in anything, but just from watching some of the games I could see how the team was struggling. Ben pulled through even then. Honestly, he probably played the best out of everybody during those times.” He gave Kylo’s hand a squeeze and he squeezed back, teeth grinding.

Kylo hardly spoke the rest of the dinner, and when he did it was in clipped answers. _Yes. Yes. No. Sometimes. I don’t know. All of the winter sports were indoors. Because that’s boring. You realize there are workouts that can be done in dorm rooms, right? No, I don’t mean sex. No. Jesus, mom, stop he’s sitting right next to me-_

“Well, that was fun.” Hux grinned as he followed Kylo into the bedroom.

“Yeah, especially when my mom started talking about sex,” Kylo said, shoving the suitcases off the bed. He groaned and flopped onto his back. “It’s times like these when I miss the sweet innocence of childhood, and when parents didn’t talk about that shit at the table. You seriously weren’t uncomfortable with that?”

“It was awkward, but what family dinners aren’t?” Hux leaned back against the door, smirking. “You have to admit she wasn’t wrong when joking about sex being your current winter workout. Although, you also have to admit it isn’t even that much of a workout when you just lie back and I do all the work on top of you.”

“I do more than just-”

“I’m not saying I dislike it.” He strode over to the bed before climbing up and crawling until he was straddling Kylo. “We talked about this, remember? How much I enjoy feeling you under me? Especially since you put on all of this weight; you’re quite comfy.”

Kylo could feel his cheeks burning as he turned his head up and away.

“Speaking of comfort, _this_ can’t be comfortable.”

Hux’s hands fiddled with the button of Kylo’s pants for several seconds before it finally came free; Kylo couldn’t even help the small moan that left him as his belly filled the new space, pushing the zipper down as well.

“There. Much better, don’t you think?” Hux grinned as he began to smooth both palms over Kylo’s middle, fingers pressing in and squeezing at the softness. “You didn’t even eat as much as I know you can, and your poor shirt buttons were beginning to stress.”

Kylo’s back arched, pushing his belly more insistently into the touches. “H-Hux-”

“Shhh. I know you’re embarrassed to be around your family, but I’d just like to remind you that _I_ absolutely adore you. And _this_.” His fingertips dug in harder and he grinned at the give of the flesh. “Yes, you got fat. It happens. And being around judgemental family can make you want to curl up and hide. But fuck, Kylo, you - like this - gets me going in a way I haven’t felt before.”

Kylo felt himself choke on air as Hux ground his hips down, hands smoothing along his belly and pushing his shirt up as they went. His own hands moved to grasp the sides of Hux’s face, pulling him down so he could bite at his lip. 

Rapid knocking on the door jolted both of them. 

“Hey! Han’s building a fire in the living room, and we’re going to watch a movie!”

Kylo opened his mouth to respond but Hux was faster, head turning back over his shoulder to shout.

“We’re a bit busy at the moment, but we’ll be down momentarily!”

Kylo glared when Hux turned back to him, slightly swollen bottom lip pushed out in a smirk.

A groan from the other side of the door. “I don’t even want to know, but hurry up! Finn and I baked pies and cookies, and Poe is about ready to have it all for himself.”

Footsteps faded down the hall and Hux patted Kylo’s belly. 

“Good thing you saved room for dessert.”


	2. ALL YOU CAN EAT !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets some clothes for Christmas in sizes he won't be fitting into anytime soon; the family goes out to dinner after a stove malfunction; Hux reassures Kylo that he loves his body after he overdoes it at the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so i forgot last time to mention what the prompts were from roundelet's chubby prompt generator,, basically they were that kylo gained weight while at college and when he gets back everybody tells him he looks "healthy" (which is obviously code for fat), and then the above clothing part of the summary. very good prompt generator highly rec'd 
> 
> anyways!! here's the last chapter,, hope y'all enjoi it ~

Kylo sighed as he rolled over, stretching his arms and legs. He absentmindedly reached for Hux, although he ended up just feeling the empty side of the bed. Huffing, he pushed himself onto his elbow, eyes blinking into focus as he took in the dimly lit room.

It had only been a few months since he’d been in here but it felt like eons. Boxes littered the ground and formed stacks against the bare walls, the posters that once hung rolled up into tubes. Some of his old books remained on the shelf in the corner to his right, but he could see the empty spaces from before filled with new ones, probably those that Han littered in piles downstairs before he left. His old beanbag was still in the corner, he was pleased to see. 

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Hux stood in the doorway, towel in one hand and wearing sweats and a t-shirt - one of Kylo’s. He grinned at the way it hung on Hux’s slight frame; made him look tiny.

“What time is it?”

“It was nine when I got up, so probably nine-thirty by now. Took advantage of the actual water pressure in the shower.”

Kylo sighed and laid back as he scrubbed his hands down his face. “Didn’t mean to sleep in.”

“Well, you ate quite a bit last night,” Hux said as he discarded the towel and moved to sit beside Kylo. “You always sleep in late the morning after an evening of that.”

He couldn’t help but hum as Hux smoothed a hand under his shirt and up his belly. “Didn’t mean to eat much either,” he mumbled. 

“It’s break, you’re allowed to enjoy yourself.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’ve been enjoying things a bit too much the past couple months.” 

“Okay, then...it’s Christmas. People overeat during the holidays all the time, nobody cares.”

“Shit, it _is_ Christmas.” 

Hux shrugged and grinned, leaning down to hover over Kylo’s face. “Indeed it is. Which means you need to get up and get dressed so we can go exchange gifts with your wonderful family. And Poe and Finn, though I suppose they’re considered family. Not to mention, there’s still plenty of leftover pie even after you had your fill last night.”

Kylo glowered up at Hux’s smirk even as he reached up to brush back his damp fringe. His expression immediately relaxed as the hand on his belly moved to rub and pinch at his side. He felt his cheeks flush as Hux continued, humming and leaning down to press his lips to Kylo’s. It only lasted for a moment before he pulled away, still smirking. 

“Get up. Get dressed. Get the presents.”

***

Kylo’s heart was pounding as he stared down at the box on his lap. Cheesy holiday wrapping ripped off, lid removed, the faded image of Darth’s Vader’s mask gaped up at him - that, and the tag that read a size Kylo had no hope of fitting into.

“We uh, bought it for you back when you first went off to school,” Han said after clearing his throat. “We were gonna give it to you then but your mom figured it’d be a nice Christmas present. The receipts are at the bottom of the box for the button up and pants, too.”

_The button up and pants_. Kylo felt his heart sink as he put aside the Vader shirt and found a soft flannel folded on top of a pair of slim fit jeans. A quick glimpse at the tags on both revealed that they were also long gone sizes.

Gently replacing the lid, Kylo took a long, deep breath. “Thanks,” he finally mumbled. “They’re all great. Love them.”

He wasn’t entirely sure what the responses were - Leia said something about how they wouldn’t mind if he went and swapped them out, Han murmured something about the gym. Kylo just kept his gaze downcast and did his best to keep his breathing even. He’d set the box off to his side on the armrest of the couch, the smiles of the characters on the wrapping paper seemingly mocking him. It took all his energy not to pick up the box and punt it into the crackling fireplace. Rey had gotten him a kind of stress relieving toy; some cartoon monster that’s eyes bugged when he squeezed. They looked about ready to pop out of the fake sockets right then. 

Rey wanted to play Monopoly. Finn and Poe had some other board game in mind, and Kylo felt a wave of relief as Hux grabbed his hand to pull him up.

“We’re going to go put the presents away upstairs while you all decide on a game,” Hux said, smiling back at Leia. “Thank you again very much for the gifts. We’ll be right back.”

The soft grip on his hand became crushing as soon as they were out of the room, and Kylo fought to pry his fingers away as he was dragged up the stairs.

“Jesus, Hux -”

The ginger whirled around as soon as they were past the doorway. “You need to lighten up, Kylo.”

“ _What?_ I just got clothes several sizes too small and you’re telling me I need to _lighten up-_ ”

Hux’s hands planted themselves on the sides of Kylo’s face, pulling him close. “I know you’re stressed out about being around your family since you gained weight, but it’s not the end of the world. And yes, it sucks to get clothes that don’t fit, but like your mum said, just go swap them out for a larger size. Anything else to say that I can counter?”

Kylo huffed. “I just...I feel stupid. And gross. Like I wasn’t already weird and hulking, now I’m… _fat_ and weird and hulking.” 

Hux’s expression softened. “Your weight didn’t bother you til you came back here. If I recall, you were quite fond of the way your old clothes got harder to fit into.”

He could feel his cheeks getting pink. “Yeah, but...that’s different. Here, it’s like...everybody is tiptoeing around my weight and telling me I look _healthy_ when obviously they’re in disbelief.”

“Well, all I know is that the others are going to be ever more awkward the more they see you acting insecure. Of course they’re going to tiptoe around it if they can see you’re upset or if they can’t tell how you feel about it. Back at the dorm you never acted like this about your weight, so nobody ever made a big deal about it when they did notice you gaining. Just be as confident as you were back there.”

Kylo just sighed, closing his eyes and reaching up to place one of his hands over Hux’s. The warmth of both of their palms made his face feel even more hot, but it was comforting. 

“C’mon, let’s go play some games and get today over with. We’ll watch some movies, drink wine or whatever they have down there, then have dinner. If you’d like, we can go book that hotel like I was talking about last night after we get back here.”

“Mmmm...maybe.”

“Good. Then we’ll see how you feel later. For now, don’t worry about the clothes.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Kylo’s lips. “You’re fine.”

“You didn’t counter me when I said I was fat and weird and hulking.”

“There’s nothing to counter. You’re my fat, weird, hulking, _big boy_ and that’s that.” 

He smoothed a hand from Kylo’s navel to soft side before walking around him and out of the room. Kylo cleared his throat and tried to ignore the flush crawling up his neck as he tossed the gift box onto the bed and turned to follow.

***

Something was wrong with the fucking stove. The electrical socket went out or some shit, Kylo had no idea. All he knew was that he had had more than enough wine to get pleasantly tipsy as he watched movies with Hux and Leia by the time Han announced dinner would have to be had elsewhere. The others were satisfied with what seemed to be an endless game of Monopoly, with Finn winning. Han had given up early on, tried to get to work on dinner, and somehow managed to fuck up the stove.

And now Kylo was packed into the back of the van between Finn and Poe, stomach churning as Han seemed to hit every frost heave on the way to the Chinese buffet. Hux chattered happily with Rey about his astronomy classes.

_Just be as confident as you were back there_. He repeated the words over and over in his head but it was increasingly difficult to manifest the confidence as he became aware of how hardpressed for space he was in between the other two. Even with his arms and legs tucked in as close to himself as he could manage he knew he was taking up a good deal of space. It was a blessing when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

This had been the last place he’d eaten at with everyone before leaving for college. It was warm and familiar, with the soft lighting and brilliantly lit fish tanks that seemed to stretch endlessly along the walls. Parts of the ceiling were painted to look like a blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Beyond the front dining room was the open serving area, shiny metal containers filled with steaming food under little glass roofs. He could see them even through the front windows, in the far back.

Being a big guy even before his weight gain, Kylo had always had a big appetite to match. Even then, though, he’d always held himself back at the buffet - it _was_ all you could eat, but he never really did. He had a figure to uphold, after all.

Now, standing outside of the restaurant and staring at the blinking fluorescent letters on the window (ALL YOU CAN EAT !), Kylo felt his stomach drop. He didn’t have the same figure to uphold as he did several months ago, but his mind immediately went to an image of a temporary figure he knew would be a reality if he did eat all he could. A figure he was sure Hux would love (that _he_ would ashamedly enjoy as well), but that would only make things awkward for the rest of his family since they were already unsettled with his unstuffed self.

“Kylo, hurry up!”

He heaved a heavy sigh before finally tearing his gaze away from the sign to follow the others inside.

Everything was exactly the same. The fishes seemed to watch him with their bugging eyes as he was led with everyone else to the table. He wondered absentmindedly if they had any thoughts on the big ugly beings that seemed to do nothing but eat and stare at them just outside of the tank.

“Your drink, sir?”

“Oh, uh...water is fine.” If he wasn’t under 21 he would have asked for beer or anything that would have calmed his nerves.  
The first round of dinner went well enough. Awkward bits of conversation as they waited for everyone to return to the table, and then longer awkward conversations about college life. Finn and Poe were on the hotseat currently, and Kylo knew it would be turning over to him soon enough, since he had escaped the small talk the day before. 

His solution was to get up and get another plate any time it seemed like they were preparing to ask him a question. It was a simple enough diversion, working to his advantage. 

He was just pushing back his chair to stand again after catching Leia’s eye when Han stopped him.

“Think you might want to take a break, Ben?” 

_Oh, God_. “What?”

“That was your fifth full plate. You don’t think you should take a rest?”

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

Kylo shrugged, trying to keep his expression neutral despite the fact he could feel heat building up under his collar and in his ears. “I’m fine. Keep talking.” 

Rather than heading straight for the serving area, he took a turn and ducked into the restroom. Leaning onto the sink, he inhaled and released the deep, shaky breath. A hand went to his bloated middle, which he had been oblivious to in his desperation to stay out of any conversation. Shoving food into his mouth so he couldn’t respond had worked on one level, but he had completely sabotaged himself on another. 

A splash of cool water to his face and several more deep breaths calmed the flush that had seeped up from his neck. Once that was taken care of he exited the room and returned to the serving area.

A quick pass at the desserts yielded a small bowl of ice cream and a plate with several powdered pastry puffs. He saw Han’s eyes narrow the slightest bit when he sat down, while Hux’s simultaneously did the opposite. A large bite into one of the pastries left some powder on his lip; he could feel it there.

“These are really good,” he said through the mouthful, immediately going in for a second bite.

Conversation turned to Hux at that point, and no more attempts to get Kylo to talk were made. Which he was pleased about, considering how tightly his pant’s button was digging into his stomach. He didn’t think it would make another round; he was afraid to even touch his fortune cookie by the time he’d finished the other desserts.

The ride back to the house was quiet as well, and Kylo tried not to groan as he was once again forced into the snug backseat. All he wanted to do was lie back, get some of the pressure off his aching middle. Instead he hunched forward, hands attempting to hide the hard on coming to life in his lap. Thank God it was a fairly short drive.

Sucking in his bloated middle was a lost cause, and he gave up trying once they were at the house. It didn’t seem like he needed to, however, as Hux quickly bade the rest of the family goodnight and Merry Christmas before dragging Kylo up the stairs and shoving him roughly into the room.

Hux gently shut the door, back still to Kylo.

Kylo wrung his hands together when he didn’t turn around. “Hux...sorry if I embarrassed you back there. I didn’t mean to eat so much and when my dad told me to take a break, I don’t know, I...I tried to be confident. Like you said earlier.”

Several more moments of silence passed by. Kylo took small steps and hesitantly put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hux…? Are you upset-”

Hux finally turned, one hand going to Kylo’s middle while the other went to his neck, pulling his face close so they could kiss. Kylo moaned as Hux pushed his tongue into his mouth, hips pushing forward to grind against him.

Hux was gasping when he pulled away, and Kylo finally saw how red his cheeks were, how his pupils were blown. 

“Upset? Fucking nonsense. You have no idea how tempted I was to follow you to the bathroom to fuck you there.”

Kylo could only whimper as Hux went back to kissing him, hands moving to unbutton his shirt as he walked forward, forcing Kylo to walk backward. He moaned when his knees hit the foot of the bed and he fell back, Hux falling with him. Hux wasn’t too heavy but the weight of him grinding down so close to his stuffed stomach made him huff. 

“Shit, Kylo. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to watch you obliviously stuff yourself? And I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. I know you were doing it to avoid talking, but _fuck_.”

Kylo’s cheeks were on fire. He tried to hide it with his hand, though he mostly ended up just biting at the skin to muffle the sounds he made as Hux’s hands kneaded at the chub of his sides. He felt the hands smooth along towards his navel, up to the roundest, taut part before sliding back down to where his waistband bit into the skin. He nearly resorted to gagging himself with his fist just to keep the moan back that escaped him when Hux finally undid his pant’s button. As soon as the pressure was off and his belly allowed to fill in the new space, Kylo arched his back, pushing up into Hux’s eager hands.

Kylo pushed himself back up along the bed, allowing Hux more space to straddle and lean down. Broad stripes were licked across his belly, nips to his skin trailing up until Hux got to his chest. Kylo had been self conscious about his softened chest, but there was nothing better to help with that than to have Hux pay special attention to that area. Teeth latched onto a nipple and pulled, just enough to pull a whine from Kylo but make his toes curl. Then his tongue would dart out and lick, soothing the bud as his hands cupped the soft mounds, massaging. 

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo whined. “Please, just - just fuck me already.”

No objections there. Hux pressed one last kiss to Kylo’s chest before moving to lean over the side of the bed. Kylo could hear him unzipping and shuffling through one of the bags before he came back up again, a slim tube of lube in hand. 

“Undress.”

Kylo obeyed at once, huffing as he struggled to sit up. Once he’d shucked off his pants and briefs, his button up and t-shirt were easy work. As soon as he was finished he fell back, legs dropping open. 

“Let’s do hands and knees tonight. Go on, ass up.”

Kylo groaned but complied, rolling over and adjusting so he was presented. He didn’t think it was possible for him to blush any further at that point, but he managed when he realized his belly was close to touching the sheets. His cock, heavy between his legs, throbbed at the thought.

“This is such a good view,” Hux purred as he popped the cap and poured lube onto his fingers. “I always liked fucking you from behind but ever since you gained weight your ass is so much better.” 

Kylo yelped when a hand struck him, thought it was quickly followed with soothing rubs, the touch silky from the lubricant. He felt Hux’s fingertips dig into the soft flesh, so much more yielding than it ever had been. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was as soft as it would get, or if there was more to come. That thought also made his cock throb.

“And I’m sure it’ll only continue to get better, if you keep up what you did tonight.”

The first finger entered him without warning and Kylo moaned, face pressed into the mattress as his fists bunched up the sheets. 

“Imagine what your family will think then. They are, as you already stated earlier, in quite the state of disbelief at you _now_. Nevermind if another ten or twenty pounds finds their way onto you.”

It didn’t long at all before a second finger was able to slip in easily alongside the first. Kylo rocked back onto them, not bothering to respond to Hux beyond keens and filthy whines. 

“H-Hux please, fuck me now I can take you, you know I can take you,” he babbled, hands scrabbling as he forced himself not to reach down and grip his cock. 

Hux clicked his tongue. “Greedy. So eager to stuff yourself with food and now you can’t wait to get stuffed from the other end too.”

The cap of the lube popped again and Kylo’s back wracked with shivers. He heard the wet slide as Hux slicked himself up, and he turned his face into the mattress to muffle his moan as Hux pushed in. He was still for a moment before pulling out and pushing in again, repeating the process and speeding it up. 

“G-God, Kylo...I know you’re scared to be here but I - I _fucking love_ your body. _A-all_ the time.”

Kylo only alternated between whines and groans, feeling his body beginning to tense as his orgasm built up with each thrust. And yet, as tense as he was, he could feel the way his belly shook with the movements, the way the rest of the fat on his arms and thighs rippled in tandem. He was about to reach for his cock when Hux finally did, hand sliding along it to match the snapping of his hips against Kylo’s ass.

“F-fuck your family, Kylo. Ignore them. I f-fucking adore you and your body. You could weigh as much as before or as much as three hundred; I don’t fucking care - _fuck!_ ”

Hux came then, hips going still as he spilled, one hand digging into the softness of Kylo’s side while the other came to a halt on his cock. Kylo followed seconds later, letting out one last weak whimper as he emptied onto the sheets. 

It took several moments before Hux pulled out, collapsing beside Kylo once he laid back, panting. The room was deathly quiet now, but Kylo could hear his heart still pounding in his ears. 

“Honestly, _bless_ that shitty fucking stove for giving up.”

Kylo’s lip twitched up into a smile, and he huffed as he rolled over to face Hux. “How do I know you didn’t plan for that to happen?”

Hux shrugged. His cheeks were still pink, beads of sweat along his hairline. “Believe me, I would have definitely dropped hints if I’d done anything. Besides, how was I to know that the back up for dinner would be to go to a buffet?”

Kylo closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Hux as he felt a hand move to cup his face. Hux’s thumb stroked his cheek and Kylo leaned into it, humming.

“Thanks for putting up with me,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. 

Hux hummed, scooting closer until he was flush with Kylo’s belly. “You’re my fat, weird, hulking boyfriend. It’s my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there u go folks hope it was any good! got a lot of homework for my new classes this semester but im going to try to keep writing,, probably going to do one work made of unrelated chapters written using chubby prompts from the generator i used for this idk,, is that something u guys would like? lmk if it is ill prob do it either way but id like to hear if anybody has prompts too!
> 
> thanks for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> there's the first chapter!! mostly just setting things up,,, next time is when the fun shit happens. I also used a website called model my diet and had it go from 180 to 235 if u want a visual as to what i was imagining kylo's wg to be - u just gotta change the stats to his height and go from muscular to regular etc etc. again, recommend it if u want something to get a good visual for chubby/wg stuff. and tbh 50+ lbs seems like a lot fora couple months but idk i wrote that bc thats what the results were for the visual model so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Heading back to school tomorrow so hopefully the next update will be up next weekend!! (also going to try working on sye...we'll see how first week of new classes goes.) comments and kudos very much appreciated, as always ♥♥


End file.
